1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a detachable closure for a truck bed which provides the truck with an enclosed rear cargo and/or occupant compartment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Trucks have previously utilized rear closures detachably secured to the beds thereof in order to provide an enclosed cargo and/or occupant compartment. Such closures are usually secured in position by a releasable toggle latch mechanism or the like in order to retain the closure on the truck bed. Access to the compartment defined by the closure is usually provided by opening of the conventional rear bed tailgate and an upper window that pivots about a horizontal axis where it is connected to the closure roof. For the most part, such closures do not have sufficient height so that a seat can be mounted within the compartment enclosed thereby such that occupants can be seated comfortably during travel.